Last Wish
by DevouredOne
Summary: Finn have died, but he may return. With one term - he must make Marceline happy again, and make sure, that she will never be alone...
1. Prologue Finn is Dead

Sorry, still cannot get used to this. This chapter is short, but its just a prologue… Wait for more before review!

Prologue. Finn is Dead.

Time flows with different speed here – Finn heard and opened his eyes. In front of him was a strange, smiling person in black robe. He was sitting in the front of the table with some kind of glass globe on it.

– Who are you? Where I am? What… - Finn wanted to ask, but the figure in robe has raised its hand, making Finn to stop.

– Frankly speaking, you are dead,- the person started,- but, I have decided to bring you to life, - Finn's face have got an expression of sadness from first phrase and joy from second one mixed.

– If you want to bring me to life, just do it! Why are we speaking then? Except… You want me to do something in exchange for it… - Person laughed: - I have always knew, that you aren't so dumb. You will return to your normal life only if you will manage to make sure, that Marceline will never be alone again,- Finn have looked at stranger with incomprehension:

- What makes you to ask for such thing?

- I was… her friend once. I have promised, that she will never be alone. I am not able to return, but I can send you. Will you agree on my terms?, - Finn have nodded: - I will…


	2. Chapter 1 The Lonelines

Sorry for short chapter – still cant get used to this system. Will try to make it longer.

Chapter 1. The Loneliness.

… _Five years have passed since Finn has died. Nobody can say how, and no one has seen his body. Only two persons remember now where it has happened, and what for. Marceline and Princess. One day them both was kidnapped by mysterious subject, mostly known as Grim Watcher, who have thrown a contest: person, which manages to go through his Castle of Sorrows, will save them both. Many have tried firstly, but no one of them succeeded. All of them have returned from the castle, though. Until Finn's turn have come. They have seen Finn going to fight for their lives. Nobody was sure, what happened next. But one thing was for sure: they have been released, and Finn has gone with the castle…_

… - Majesty, it's the Finn's Sacrifice Day today, - Peppermint Butler was standing near Princess Bubblegum.

- I know, - sadly replied Princess, - And I still can't believe in it. Why it has happened? What Watcher has tried to show us? – Butler didn't answer. Bonnibel knew, that everybody still unable to come to terms with this. She have closed her eyes and the picture of this day have opened before her eyes…

… _Every friend of Finn has come in the throne room, where Princess and Vampire Queen was trying to find proper words to tell them this sad news. When everybody was in place, Princess have got up from her throne and opened her mouth, but it was to difficult for her to say a word. _

_- We have asked you to come here to say… To announce…- her eyes was full of tears. – We have asked you to come to tell you, that Finn… ,- Princess suddenly have started to cry bitterly. Then Marceline have turned to the non-viable crowd and said: - Finn is dead…_

… Princess has returned from her memories to the real world. Today was a day of mourning for every person in Ooo, and it was her responsibility to make sure that everything will be on place. "I wonder, where is Marceline now", - suddenly thinked Princess…

…Marceline was standing in the front of the Finn's monument. It was placed on the old graveyard, and it was the only place in Ooo, there dark colors were dominating. Every year she was going to this place. Her only friend, who gave up his life as an exchange for her.

- I am so sorry, Finn,- she have told to the monument with tears in her eyes, - I have never thought that you will be so important for me. I wish to see you again,- when Marceline turned around and flied to her home...

…After some minutes from Marceline's departure, the portal have opened right in front of the monument. Finn walked through and overlooked himself. His "instructor" has managed to find equipment both comfortable and protective. He also gives Finn a masque, to make sure that nobody will be able to recognize him too soon. Clothes were predominantly black, with red gloves and boots. "Well, I have got a black sword, red backpack and good clothes. And I am 18 now. But how am I suppose to make Marceline happy?",- wondered Finn,- "Well, firstly I should find Marceline and PB – this should give me an idea…

Reviews appreciated. What do you think of this idea?


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

…The Mourning Ceremony was on its way. Princess was guiding it, when someone have shouted:

- Princess Bubblegum! – Crowd parted, letting the masked stranger through. He went up to Princess and got down on one knee. When stranger started:

- I am sorry for interrupting the ceremony, but I have something important to tell… - stranger suddenly stopped and shuddered. His eyes suddenly flashed with bright red light, and started to glow. When he got up and continued in much less respectful manner:

- You should stop mourning the dead, - stranger looked right in Princess's eyes, - and deal with it.

- How you… - started insulted Princess Bubblegum, but masked stranger continued:

- Finn is dead, and you aren't able to do anything about this. Five years have passed already! Time to move on and look on ones who still walks this world! – Stranger turned around and go away through the silent crowd…

…When Finn was on enough distance, his eyes' glowing gone, and Finn have literally explode:

- What the truck that was? I am not a doll to be manipulated! – His 'savior' replied to him:

- I just have saved you from mistake, which you were eager to make! If you forgot, no one in the world should recognize you until you will fulfill your part of bargain! You will be dead if somebody will!

- But you could do it much softer way! – Finn shouted to himself.

- Listen to me! She still mourns your death! She lives in pain! And she need to be shocked and insulted to get out from this state! Understand now? – Finn has pondered over his words. Then he said grimly:

- Yes, I have understood. But next time, tell me that you want to do this! Now we should go to Marceline's house…

…Marceline was on the way to her home. She hasn't got much of alternative: since the death of her greatest friend life and joy lost all their meaning. She lost plenty of friends and acquaintances in her life, but never has friend like this. And definitely never lost a friend like this. For all five years her route was home/cemetery/apple grove. There were few pretenders, trying to acquire her regal status, but even fights weren't able to bring some joy in her life. Thinking, Marceline was unable to see dark figure, falling down on her from the skies…

…When Finn approached Marceline's house, he has heard painfully familiar voice: - Five years I was planning this. Painfully, isn't it? And I have just started! – "Ash…",- Finn thought, and rush with his sword prepared inside. What he saw inside make him shudder: Marceline was confined to the wall and Ash was cutting her body with a silver knife. – You… Are… Dead…- Finn said and run to ash. His eyes started to glow with red light. But, before he was able to strike, Ash pulled a knife to Marceline's heart: - One move – and I will send her to the Finn. You don't want this, don't you? - He hissed. Finn have just look on the ceiling, and part of it just collapsed on Ash, nailing him to the floor. His knife flew out of his hand. Ash tried to grab it, but Finn's sword cut his hand. – You won't need it anymore,- mockingly said Finn…

…Marceline tried to open her eyes. Her body was screaming with pain, but she have managed to do this. In front of her was lying nailed Ash, screaming like a banshee; strange masked person with glowing red eyes was cutting Ash's hand with silver knife, simultaneously commenting: - You like to cut people, aren't you? Why when you are screaming? I have just started! – Stranger have nailed hand to the opposite wall. Ash somehow managed to get from the ceiling and run through the window. The masked person has just followed him…


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

Final of the first chapter. Don't know how many of them I will make though. Review, please!

… Finn have never feel so powerful urge to kill. He could tell that it's his own will, not the will of his savior. "What am I doing? I have never tortured my enemies!" – He thought and stopped. Ash was running away, too afraid to look back. "What have you done to me?" – Finn asked his "friend". "I have nothing to do with this. It's your own mind. However, from now you shall do your work alone. I will give you my knowledge, so you will be able to do these tricks without rage. And part of my memory… Just in case" "Wha…" – Suddenly the words and memories have flown into his mind. It was quiet painful, but Finn managed to take it. "Good luck, Stranger" – his savior laughed…

…Marceline was trying to regenerate her body and get off the chains, when stranger returned. His eyes have stopped their glowing. Masked guy have unsheathed his sword and cut Marceline's chains. Then he has opened his backpack and grabbed some kind of potion. He poured it on her wounds: all of them have slowly closed, leaving no trace of them.

- You should have been more cautious, Marceline,- Masked person held out his hand to help Marceline up.

- Who are you? – She whispered.

- Call me Dark Stranger. It suits me well now, I think, - Marceline was unable to recognize the voice. It was sounding familiar, but mask that he wears left no clue to his identity.

- Well, you know my name. Thank you for help, - she told, cautiously getting up at the same time.

– I have come to deliver you a message, but you seemed to be hungry and tired right now, - Stranger get his backpack on, - I have seen an apple grove on the way here…

…After forth apple Marceline have asked stranger:

- Why are you calling yourself Dark Stranger? – Masked guy sighed:

- Because it's what I am now. Will get used to it one day, I think. Are you ready to hear my words? – He turned to Marceline. She nodded, sucking red from fifth apple.

- You should stop mourning Finn, - Stranger said, looking straight in the eyes of a vampire.

- WHAT! – shouted shocked Marceline.

- You have heard me well. Five years – enough time to bury anybody. Time to move on, - he turned from Marceline and look on the Tree Trunk's home. Marceline's eyes have been full of rage. But suddenly she has realized the truth in his words. Dead are dead, and they shouldn't be a burden, dragging you down forever.

- May be you are right… - she have sighed.

- I am more then right, even if I don't want to. You should look for an immortal friend. The one, who will never just die. The one, who you will be able to protect. The one, who feel the same emotions right now…


	5. Chapter 2 part 1

Sorry, guys. Take longer time to update. If you have found mistakes, please report to me about them. My Word is unable to track them down. Plus, I am not very good in English. Help me to improve it, if you find any mistakes.

Chapter 2. The friend of my friend.

… Finn has tried to stop the flow of words in his mind. His "savior's" memories have merged with his own, making Finn unable to understand, whose experience he is recalling.

- About whom are you talking? – Marceline's voice returned him to reality. Memory has just shown him two persons. "Glob, how should I choose?" – He wondered and sighed. Then he opened his mouth:

- You definitely know her. You both were Finn's friends… As far as I know, - Finn thought to himself: "Why the truck I am suggesting this?" His memory just showed him briefly part of his master life ("Why I am thinking about him as a master? I need to rest and settle things in my head"): it was blurry, but message was quite clear.

– You talk about Princess, aren't you? – Marceline was looking on Finn.

- She is an immortal, who shares your feelings. It is the right time to give her a hand and help to overcome the loss, - Finn smiled under the mask.

- She hates me! Cannot you see that? – Finn looked at her. Memory have suddenly shown him a picture, which just frozen him. Then he suddenly for himself grinned: - Well, you were much more then friends seven years ago…

… She has managed to control her emotions through the rest of the ceremony, but as soon as she get in her room, she let the tears to go. Stranger's words were still in her head. "You should move on… You are not able to return him", - this words were echoing in her ears, as she was crying on her bed. Then, all of a sudden, she felt a cold arm on her shoulder.

– No one should be alone with their tears, - Princess nearly jumped and turned around, ready to shout on her unexpected guest, but the view of Marceline's face have stopped her.

– Marceline? What are you… - Vampire Queen pressed Princess to her and whispered:

- We both have lost a person five years ago. We both should try to live again. For him. For us. For the land of Ooo, - Princess felt Marceline's tears dropping on her clothes.

- What have happened to you? I thought you hated me! Why are you here? – Princess pushed Marceline from herself and looked at her. Marceline looked sadly:

- I can't hate you. I have tried to run from myself, but found myself unable to do so. You were my only friend many, you can understand me. That is why I am here, - She has closed her eyes. Bubblegum looked at vampire's face.

- Someone have spoken to you, am I right? – She watched how Marceline nodded, with same sadness. "May be this strange guy was right…"- she thought to herself.

- But I want to talk with this person firstly. He definitely knows something…


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

Hello guys again. Trying to keep my work up; Google translate helps to find some words, but mostly it's my knowledge. Well, find any mistakes – send me a message. Reviews about overall idea much appreciated.

…Finn was on his way to his old home. He was thinking of proper words, to make his buddy let him stay for a night. His memory wasn't very helpful this time, so Finn have waited for a minute, getting the words together, then slowly knocked.

- Who the truck come so late? – Finn closed his eyes when door opened. The lights were shining inside like a sun. – Hey, who you are? – Jake was standing in the door, waiting for answer.

- Just a wanderer, looking for a place to rest! – He has smiled to himself, seeing his buddy happy and alive. "Looks like he has started to live with Lady Rainicorn" – Finn thought to himself, looking on the wall behind the Jake; it have all kinds of colors in palette.

- Well, I have one place… My buddy was living there. You could rest there, - dog let Finn inside. His own memories have flown all around his mind. – And may I ask you for some food? Today I haven't eaten anything except bunch of apples ("And I have eaten nothing for five years")…

… - I have told you, I have no idea where he is right now! – Marceline was on her edge. Princess Bubblegum was eager to find this guy, and Marceline's words were just falling in the void.

– Marceline, you just want to hide this guy from me! – Marceline was ready to break the window and starts to shout at Princess then she felt something in her pocket. It was a small amulet of some kind, with a big, strangely looking eye carved on it. "What this thing is doing in my pocket, anyway?" – Marceline has heard a voice in her head: "_As a matter of fact, my senior has left it" _

- What the truck? – Marceline looked on amulet to find that eye on it have just opened,

- _ "I can help you to find him, and to find a proper way to handle your dialogue with person"_, - Amulet have blinked.

– Show me the way to your senior… Or how you call him! – commanded Marceline. Eye have blinked again and showed an image of tree house. Marceline smiled and grabbed Bubblegum: - Fine, want to see him – get ready for a trip…

…When Finn has finally gone to sleep, the pieces of his memory started to combine together. He has realized that he is able to force bad luck and some of events by his will; he also is able to see emotions of others. Other part of his sleep was still blurred; this memories wasn't his, so he wasn't able to recognize most of things. It has somehow involved Marceline, his "master", a bunch of vampires and raven. – There you are! – He has heard all of a sudden and jumped, ready to fight with anything and anyone. – Hey, be careful! I don't think you will be able to resurrect me after my death! – Finn opened his eyes and find Marceline and Bubblegum standing in his room and looking at him. "Truck…" – He thought…

… - Well, we both want to know, why you want us to forget about Finn and become friends again! – Marceline was swinging her axe-bass, looking right in the eyes of a stranger.

– You have insulted me in front of all my people! I think I deserve to know why! So, start to talk or…- Bubblegum looked at vampire. She have returned a look and ended:

- Or we will get answers from you – Masked stranger suddenly start to laugh.

- What's funny we have said? – Girls looked at laughing person, surprised with his reaction.

- Oh, nothing! Except one little thing: you have already teamed up to find me – Bubblegum felt something strange in his voice: he was both relieved and… sad? – You haven't answered our question! – Marceline step closer to the stranger. He has raised his hands up: - Okay, I will tell you all that I can…


	7. Chapter 2 part 3

Reviews appreciated. This one may be longer than I expected. Anyway, enjoy!

…Masked stranger sat on the bed and started:

- I can't tell you my name and who I was. It's against the rules for my kind. My work here is simple: to make sure, that you will forget your loss and remember the time, when you both was BFFs, - guy pointed on Marceline's locket,

- I have been provided with certain equipment by the friend of yours, Marceline. Use it wisely, - Princess looked at amulet, and saw how the eye on it blinked. – Who are you? – Marceline put axe-bass to the neck of stranger.

- I don't know exactly. My…employer has called me Dark Stranger, - Marceline removed her axe-bass from his neck. Stranger has suddenly move himself near Marceline and, before she has got a chance to react, kissed her and jumped with his backpack in the window. – My employer asked me to kiss you for him! – Stranger laughed and disappeared in the night…

…Finn was fighting with himself. Part of him was shouting, that he must return and tell her the full truth, but the second part have just removed him from the scene and get him away from the house. "Get…Away… From…My…Mind!" – Finn shouted to himself and regained control. But something inside was keeping pressure on him. Finn has unsheathed his sword and put it to his own neck: - Get away or I will kill myself! – His inside beast (or what it was) have gone. Finn removed the sword and started to examine his own mind. "Hey! I don't know, who you are, but you shall come here and tell me, why are you trying to control my body!", - Finn have closed his eyes and felt himself yanked away, in the depths of his own mind. Then he suddenly realized himself somewhere. This place was looking like arena: sand as a floor, tribunes around… Strange black robed figure appeared right before his eyes.

– Who are you? – Finn shouted in anger.

– I am you! – figure get his hood off and looked at Finn, - I am all you have ever wanted, but was too shy or weak to admit,- Finn watched himself, stepping closer,- I am all that you were too afraid to see inside,- figure laughed. Finn whispered, not trusting him:

- How could you be sure? – Finn in robe smiled:

- You were separated from me. I can't say exactly, who have done it, but I am part of you. When someone has get part of himself inside our mind, he has broken my cage, - Finn in robe come closer and whispered in Finn's ear:

- You know this person. We both know what the deal is. Let me help you to complete our part of bargain. Let me to control your body sometimes...

…Marceline was standing, shocked. Her thoughts were flowing, as her brain wasn't ready to believe. Stranger's words were still echoing in her head, as his hot lips on hers. – Marceline!

– Bubblegum's shout returned her to real world. Princess was shocked as much as vampire, but she still wanted answers.

- I…don't think we are supposed to look for him,- she have tossed amulet in her pocket,

- It's up to him, when talk with us, and what he should tell us, - Marceline removed axe-bass behind her back.

- But he didn't tell us who he is! – Bubblegum didn't want to believe that Marceline gave up so easily. Marceline grabbed Princess and flied through the window. After a minute she has suddenly answered: - He has already. Dark Stranger – isn't just a word for any unknown person. Dark stranger is a fearsome not-so-dead thing.

- Wha…- Marceline closed Bubblegum's mouth with her hand and continued: - Dark Stranger is a mark of bad luck and symbol of dark times. I don't know who make him to serve, but he must be very powerful, - Princess has questioned quietly: - And this one is your friend, if we can believe Stranger? - Marceline sighed: - If he told the truth, it means a lot of problems for me…


	8. Chapter 3 Part 1

In the end of this chapter, I will ask you to choose between some different endings of this. Please, put them in your reviews.

Chapter 3. What am I, if I am not myself?

…Well, I think we have made a deal – Finn replied to himself in robe. Finn in robe smiled:

- Now let me do this! – Them both get out from just this place and looked through his eyes. Finn was spectator this time, so one in robe gained his control. He just fit all unknown parts of their master's memory, so Firr ("I am in robe, so it will be in my name") was able to find needed. Firstly he grabbed their sword; after some still unknown to normal Finn words chanted by his other part, on the surface of the sword appeared small face. Its eyes opened; sword looked at Firr and smiled:

- I suppose, you are my master now? – Firr returned the smile. Then sword flied from his hand and start to levitate above the ground; silhouette of little girl appeared around it, barely visible.

- I am your master and friend. You are the Singing Sword, aren't you? Have you got your own name? – Little girl's ghost (but who know what it was?) giggled and replied then:

- I am singing, but my real name was Violet. Anyway, you could call me any of this two names, they both are mine, - sword returned into his hands.

- Will you sing a song for me, if I will ask? – Firr looked at sword. Little face smiled and answered then: - I love to sing. If it will be necessary, I will, but I was made to sing in battle. And many enemies have fallen on my way…

…Marceline was on her way home (with a little present from Princess), when she heard someone's song, and guitar playing; she cautiously fly to the source of it. There she discovered strangest thing in the world: Dark Stranger, playing the guitar, and flying, singing sword. Their song was sad:

_Fall__  
><em>_My inner line__  
><em>_Beneath normality__  
><em>_Reveal the right way and I'll dream__  
><em>_To be alive__  
><em>_Embrace what's left behind__  
><em>_Forgive my sense of lost reality___

_So now I crawl to you__  
><em>_With my divided soul distorted and__  
><em>_In pain__  
><em>_Deranged__  
><em>_I scream to come back to you__  
><em>_To see what's real I'll sell myself__  
><em>_To you__  
><em>_To you__  
><em>_I choose to fight this dream__  
><em>_And drift into my lost reality__  
><em>_Forgive my sense of dream__  
><em>_I'll meet you in my lost reality_  
>Then suddenly Marceline realized, that Dark stranger walked toward her and continued singing, looking right in her eyes:<p>

_Be on this night my fallen angel__  
><em>_Touch my face and set me free___

_Be my fallen angel__  
><em>_Reveal the dream to all__  
><em>_Construct my sense of freedom__  
><em>_And I will hear your call__!_

He stopped, as stopped his sword.

– Like it? – Stranger asked Marceline, looking right in her eyes.

– It was… sad, - she replied looking at him suspiciously. Last thing in the world, that she wants right now, was pissed off Dark Stranger. He laughed, and put guitar back in his backpack ("How he able to fit it inside?" – she wondered), then sword returned to him.

- This song was created many years ago. I just needed to play; she knew the lyrics – we need to play, - Stranger walked towards Vampire Queen,

- But you have got some questions in your head, aren't you? – Marceline looked at him confused. Then she finally makes herself to say: - Why are you still here? You have done your job, me and Bubblegum are friends now… - Stranger laughed again: - Well, I should wait now, for my creator and master to show himself, - he walked away, leaving Marceline in the woods…


	9. Chapter 3 Part 2

Hello guys. For now, I will ask you a question. Shall Finn die in this castle? Or he will manage to get out alive? On this will depend a lot of things… From the tome of submitting I will wait for minimum of three reviews, considering one of these variants… Though, I will submit the ending of this chapter, but you shall start to think now…

… Firr let Finn regain control and laughed to him:

- Now I know something important! – Finn answered to his voice:

- This sword actually alive! What else we have got in this equipment? – His second part replied with grin:

- Nothing else, sorry! – Finn walked to the graveyard. He wanted to see his monument. Then he got on the place, he suddenly heard the voice of his master: "Grim Watcher returned and stole Princess! You should report this to vampire! Immediately!" Finn quickly turned and ran to the Marceline's home. On his way there, he heard laughter in his head:

- Well, you know, we can track our amulet. May I show you? – Firr took control and chanted few words. In front of their eyes appeared some kind of pointer. – Why I didn't know it? – Finn wondered, running to the pointer. – Well, this is MY part of our mind. Hahahaha…

…Marceline was… surprised to see Stranger, rushing through the woods toward her. Stranger make fast stop in front of her, and shouted:

- Grim Watcher returned!

- WHAT? – Marceline screamed, shocked. Stranger continued with grim voice:

- And he took Bubblegum, - Marceline's eyes suddenly become red: she was in anger.

- Follow me, vampire. I know where it is, - Stranger turned around and ran away. Marceline turned into wolf-like creature and followed him…

…Finn was arguing with second him on the run.

– We shall not fight! We have died once there, why should we now? – Firr screamed at Finn. Finn looked on him in anger:

- And we will do it second time, if needed! But now we are much more able to do it, you coward! – Firr shouted back:

- Fine! If you have died in one place first time, you should die twice! That is truly heroic! – Finn stopped suddenly and slapped himself. Then he told with sudden rage:

- I was hero then I was alive! And I have promised that I will save anyone, who is in danger! That how you can describe hero! – Firr watched silently. Finn continued, looking right in his eyes:

- I don't want to die again. But I will, if it will make Watcher pay, - Firr suddenly started to laugh.

- What was so funny? – Finn asked, confused. Firr answered with a smile:

- Now I believe that you will do your best to get us out. And you should stop talking out loud, - Finn turned around just to see shocked Marceline…

…- Here it is. Castle of Sorrows, - Stranger pointed on the big dark castle.

- Thank you, but I have remembered at the first time, - she looked on the Stranger. After scene in the woods, there he was shouting on himself, she was on edge: who knows how much he insane? Stranger looked at the castle, and started to walk to the gate. Marceline followed him, with her axe-bass in her hand. Right in front of opened gates they saw a sign: "Only the ones who love kidnapped shall enter". Stranger walked to the gates; Marceline stared at the sign for a minute. Her mind was full of thoughts, but then she finally strode toward the gate. Stranger looked at her suspiciously.

- Do not ask,- Vampire queen told him grimly…

…Castle of Sorrows was as dangerous as it could possibly be: right they have stepped inside, gates closed and shadowy, horrible monsters attacked them. Singing Sword in Finn's hands easily destroyed first four monsters and started to sing grimly, deathly song:

_Deceiver__  
><em>_No deed shall go unnoticed,__  
><em>_Unpunished nor be undone__  
><em>_The hope for reprise is what__  
><em>_makes my body go one…_ ,- Sword ripped few more monsters and suddenly flied from Finn's hands, striking the monster, trying to puncture Marceline from the back. Firr get temporarily control over Finn's body; his eyes started to glow, and next wave of monsters have burnt to ashes, as one of the traps accidentally was triggered by one of them.

- Marceline, we should run further! They will continue to spawn! – Firr shouted to Marceline. She cut one of monsters in half and nodded; Finn make few more monsters to trigger traps, making them a breathing room and they both ran inside the castle…

… Marceline was playing on her axe-bass, while Singing Sword singed her song of death:

_Consumed by rage, I am filled by the pain__  
><em>_That shall bring all of you on your knees__  
><em>_The greatest of all sufferings__  
><em>_That of which you shall receive!_ – Last sorrow fall from the Sword. It has returned to Stranger. After fifteen minutes of running and fighting them both was exhausted: Stranger's powers have cleared this room for some time to have a little peace in this damned place.

- Stranger, may I ask you? – Marceline looked at him. His armor was damaged, but he wasn't injured. Sword in his hands looked at Marceline and suddenly asked: - How many years are you walking the Earth? – Marceline looked at the Sword, and replied: - More than a Thousand years. What is the matter? – Sword sighed and started to levitate; the silhouette of a little girl appeared around it. Then she said sadly: - I thought that you might know my creator, - Marceline looked at her, feeling hopelessness in her words:

- I would tell you, but… I don't know exactly, then you were created, and how your creator looked, - Girl-sword answered with hidden pain: - It was something about your lifetime ago… He was tall and dark; he found me, dying on the ground, and grabbed me, promising salvation; instead, he turned me into the Singing Sword and left. I have got plenty of masters in my "life",- Marceline felt bitterness in her words, - but Stranger was the first one, who are actually want to be my friend. He promised me, that after his work, he will find this person, - Marceline wanted to say something to make her feel better, than they all heard the cries of shadowy sorrow monsters…

…Finn have jumped with the Singing Sword in hand, puncturing another monster; Marceline was floating above for a while, so shadowy things were unable to touch her, while she was falling with her axe on them. In the middle of the fight, Finn noticed flying things, falling on the Marceline from above.

- ABOVE YOU! – Finn shouted, and thrown his Sword in one of flying creatures; Sword has started to sing, while Finn was running for his life from sorrow monsters:

_Falling on you, like wrath from the skies_

_Tearing you like you are toy_

_Filled by the rage of my Master's wise_

_I shall bring end of joy_, - Sword quickly ripped flying creatures in pair with Marceline and flied on its enemies on the ground:

_Flying on you like a bringer of doom_

_Killing you all with the shame_

_I have no feelings for you_

_You all not the person I blame _– Finn grabbed sword and cleared last sorrows. They were in front of the doors to the inner chamber. Finn looked at Marceline and said: - Ladies first…


	10. Chapter 3 Part 3

So, this is the near – end. It is up to you now, what will happen next…

…Marceline opened the door and saw Bubblegum, lying in the cage in the center of the room.

- Bonnibel! – She has cried with relief and ran towards the cage. – M-m-Marceline? – Princess looked at Vampire queen with disbelief. Marceline straightened the bars and carefully grabbed Princess. Bubblegum hugged her, and started to cry.

- Hey, girl. Stop crying. Everything have ended already, - Marceline blushed.

- Why… have you come to rescue me? – Princess asked her with tears in her eyes.

– What friend I am, if I let you die? – Marceline smiled. Stranger, which was standing on the doorstep, laughed:

- Well, in your case, you want to be more than a friend,- Marceline's face suddenly become red.

– What? – Bonnibel looked at Stranger. Marceline shouted angrily:

- Shut up or I will shut you! – Then she heard laughter behind her: - Well, you have finally come to save at least one of your friends… Or shall I say love? – Marceline slowly turned around. Figure with the black robe appeared from the shadows. – Grim Watcher – Stranger unsheathed his sword. Watcher laughed and get off his hood…

…Finn looked in the face of Watcher. – Mmaster? – He looked on him. Suddenly he felt crippling pain in his head and fall on his knees. His other part reacted immediately, relieving him from the pain, mumbling something like: - I am used to pain, let me bear it for a while… - He heard dialogue between Marceline and Watcher: - Finally, you are here. Ready for your punishment? –

- Why? Why are you here? Why have you killed my friend and kidnapped second one? – He has managed to get up and saw Marceline looking on the Watcher with disbelief:

- Why? WHY? YOU LEFT ME DYING! THAT IS WHY!- He was enraged. Then Finn heard Firr's voice:

- I have finally got together all the pieces of these memories… This is not his memories! It is mine! – Finn asked his second part:

-What do you mean? – Firr replied slowly:

- He merged our bodies and minds to create being, which could be easily killed, but have all benefits of my kind and would be much more controllable. I am not you. I am Daniel, and I am Dark Stranger, - Finn was shocked again:

- But you look like me! – Firr-Daniel sadly answered:

- We always look like the person, which won't look too confusing for you, - Than he laughed: - I managed to find how we shall break his twisted magic and return to our selves. But now we need to make those two get out and get your sword back…

…Marceline was paralyzed by his truth. He was totally right: she lost hope in him getting out alive, and didn't come to save him as was promised. Now he was slowly coming to her with a sword in his hand. Suddenly Dark Stranger jumped in front of him and strike.

- Marceline, grab Princess and get out! – He shouted, while Singing Sword was screaming:

- It is him! IT IS MY CREATOR! DIE! – Marceline grabbed Princess and ran to the gates. On the doorstep she turned around and shouted:

- And you? – Dark Stranger let his Sword fight and laughed:

- You have come to save someone you love… I have come to get my revenge and send this thing to the Lands of Eternal Peace. Now run! – He grabbed his Sword and returned to the fight. Marceline closed gates and fly away with the Princess…

…Then gate closed, Finn managed to shout to his enemy:

- Hey, I have done what you wanted! Now, get me my sword back! – Watcher stopped and looked at his enemy:

- Why the hell I will? – Daniel gained control and laughed:

- Hey, I have made my part of bargain. Now it is time for yours! – Watcher smiled evilly and thrown Finn's sword to him. Finn grabbed it and heard Daniel, mumbling some cryptic words. And suddenly he realized himself separated from his friend.

- At last! – Daniel looked at shocked Watcher and laughed:

- Now it is my time to keep MY word! – then he turned to Finn: - Let's make him pay! – They have charged on the Watcher together. Somehow, he managed to slip away. They both started to attack him from different sides: Daniel made the part of the ceiling to fall on the Watcher, while Finn was fighting. Watcher laughed at this:

- You are unable to damage me! Only the pure energy could do the trick! –He punched Finn hard; his body flied to the gates. Daniel ran to him; Finn was wounded, and unconscious. Stranger turned back and saw something behind the Watcher: something looking like a bomb.

- Pure energy, huh? – His eyes started to glow; Daniel got guitar from his backpack and started to play, while his sword nailed Watcher to the wall. Sword started to sing: the countdown timer on the bomb suddenly activated and started to count back, while Sword singed:

_-The day you die is the day I'll smile_

_Salvation lies in the cleansing fire_

_Your image shall fade _

_And the world shall be your grave,_

_NOW GO AND REST IN PEACE!...\_

…Marceline and Bubblegum managed to get out of the castle. They made few steps from it then they heard an explosion and turned around. Castle turned into the ruins. – He didn't managed to get out… - Bonnibel looked at the castle with sadness. Marceline grimly replied? trying to hide the tears in her eyes: - He have managed to kill Watcher,- then she turned into the wolf and helped Princess to get on her back…

Now, I consider this options:

Finn and Daniel died both in the castle

Finn got out alive; Daniel was not so lucky

Daniel managed to survive the explosion, but Finn has died from his wounds

Them both get out.

Well, I will wait for reviews. Choose wisely! I will check it in three days; the option with the most amount of reviews will be considered. ByE!


	11. Epiogue

Hello guys. Thank you for you reviews, I am really excited to see that someone actually read this story, and like it. This is the epilogue. Read it and enjoy!

Epilogue. It is strange to look on your own monument

…Marceline and Bubblegum looked on the new monument and sighed both. Week has passed since the incident. Marceline and Bubblegum managed to explain themselves to each other, and become BFFs again. But they both knew that there is something between them which is not just friendship…

… _Marceline was shocked, when Bubblegum kissed her then they get into her bedroom. _

– _Wha… - She started, with her face instantly turned red; Princess hugged Marceline and whispered in her ear: _

_- I love you, Marceline, - making the Vampire Queen even redder then she was. Then she continued: _

_- But we shall not,- Princess sighed sadly. _

_- Why? – Marceline looked at her. Her mind was going to explode from everything that have just happened. Princess looked at her: _

_- Remember, I have got a kingdom to manage. They expect me to marry someone, who is a king, not a queen, - she looked at the mirror and ended: _

_- I have no choice, - Marceline floated near and hugged Princess: _

_- But we still can be BFFs, aren't we? – Princess smiled: _

_- And no one could forbid this…_

…Marceline managed to return from her memories and looked at newly created Dark Stranger's statue.

- Without this guy we would never be together again, - Marceline smiled to Bubblegum. She have returned the smile and said:

- He has got very rude ways to make people to do things, I must admit. But, - she turned to the statue,

- It was worth it. – Suddenly they heard two very familiar voices from behind:

- I had never thought that I will look at my own statue.

- You think I knew? – Princess and Vampire Queen turned around…

…Finn and Daniel looked at their faces.

- Sorry, we are late on our funerals, - Daniel laughed. – FINN, YOU ARE ALIVE!- Girls shouted and rushed towards the hero of Ooo. Daniel smiled to himself, looking on their happy faces, on the way both of them hugged Finn. He turned around and walked towards his statue. Stranger was able to read the title: "The Dark Stranger, who showed us the light in the darkness" He unsheathed his sword, which immediately turned into the nine-years-old girl. – I think we shall sing our last song, girl – He grabbed his guitar. Girl smiled to him: - We will sing a lot of them together, _brother, - _Daniel got his guitar and started to play…

…Marceline suddenly heard the music behind her. When she turned around, she saw a little girl and Dark Stranger, playing. Then Stranger started to sing:

_There's no easy way to see it disappear__  
><em>_Always dreaming of what could have been__  
><em>_Who will be there to hold you__  
><em>_As the morning light breaks__  
><em>_We long to be there for you__  
><em>_And we can only hope you knew__  
><em>

Marceline suddenly understood, that his voice was strangely seductive. "I'm just… like him!" – She thought. Then girl started to sing:

_Deepest scars then any wound could bear  
>Cold is the way, and it will never leave<br>The great healer was our deceiver  
>It's hard to close my eyes in the dark<br>_

Then they started to sing together:

_We'll never know what could have been  
>As we try to understand this<br>We miss so much, what we never knew  
>As we carry on without you<br>When the rain begins to fall  
>We protect pure innocence<br>Empty arms, we're changed forever  
>When two hearts break together<em>

_Deepest scars then any wound could bear  
>Cold is the way, and it will never leave<br>The great healer, was our deceiver  
>It's hard to close my eyes in the dark<em>

_We'll never know what could have been  
>As we try to understand this<br>We miss so much, what we never knew  
>As we carry on without you<br>When the rain begins to fall  
>We protect pure innocence<br>Empty arms, we're changed forever  
>When two hearts break together…<em>

Marceline sat there she was, unable to move her eyes from the Stranger. She finally understood that she just fell in love with this guy. "But… I cannot love two persons in the same time!" – She turned around to see Princess. Princess saw her question and nodded smiling. Marceline got up and saw Stranger walking away.

- Wait! – She shouted and ran to him. He turned around; she jumped to him, and hugged him. Stranger seemed to be shocked. Marceline slowly got her hands on his mask and get it off, uncovering his face; pale skin, black eyes, scar on his cheek…

- I love you, -Marceline whispered in Strangers ear. He smiled back and answered: - I love you too – and kissed her. Girl laughed and hugged them both…

…Finn looked at them.

- Finally she is happy, - Princess looked at him:

- You are alive now. And I can be happy now. I love you, Finn ,- He looked at her with a smile:

- I knew this, - He kissed Princess gently. Then he heard Stranger's shout: - Finn! Before I forgot, you are immortal as I am now. Enjoy this! – He, Singing Sword and Marceline left.

- How you have got alive? – Princess asked him.

- It is a long story,- He smiled…

Well, it was something strange. I don't even understand how I have written this. Well, this is the end. May be I will make a sequel. If you want me to do this, write me! Enjoy it and review!


End file.
